A Happy Memory
by Hokubi
Summary: Eomer and Aragorn worried about Faramir. Japanese slash with poor English. Eomer & Faramir


幸せな記憶 A Happy Memory

1. 二人だけの酒宴 Only two people Drinking 

(Eomer/Faramir)

「エオウィンが心配している。」

「エオメル殿…。」

「何か問題でもおありか？ファラミア殿。」

私は下を向く。半分ほど空けた杯を持ったまま。結構杯を重ねている割に酔いはさほど回っていない。義理の兄となったエオメル殿と酒を酌み交わすことは数回目。ローハンの今は王となられたエオメル殿に、王と呼ばれると照れるといまだに殿と呼ばされている。

戦さが終わり落ち着いたお陰で、今我らの関心は内政へ向いている。我らがエレスサール王はゴンドールで変わらず仕事をしておられて、遊んでいる自分をどうかと思うが。最近沈みがちな妻エオウィンに頼まれてローハンで数日過ごす旨を王へ上奏すると、王は優しげに微笑まれ、

「ゆっくりしてこられよ。」

と送り出された。

昼間はローハンの馬の世話をした。懐かしい部屋で食事を取り、エオウィンは満足したのか既に自室へ引き上げている。私とエオメル殿は二人、周辺地域の近況を問うたり、伝説となった小さい人達の国へ思いを馳せたり、他愛ない話をしながら杯を重ねていた。

「…幸せですよ。何不自由なく。エオウィンは素晴らしい女性です。…エオメル殿はまだご結婚なさらないのですか？」

私は笑って問う。空になった杯へ酒を注ぎながら。エオメル殿は目を逸らして、今は私のことは置いておいてくれ、と。遠い国の美しい姫君より求婚の使者が来たとエオウィンから聞いたばかりだ。

確かにここ最近自分が不安定な自覚は、ある。兄や父を差し置いて、幸せに過ごす自分が後ろめたいのだろうか。私と父の間に在ったことといえば傷つけられた記憶だけ。我知らずついたため息を見咎められた。頬にエオメル殿の手が添えられていた…。

「その顔は、幸せな人間のものではないぞ。ファラミア。」

私は、何を…と笑おうとして失敗した。ひどく変な顔をしてしまった。辛いのは何故だろう。

「…申し訳ありません。少し飲みすぎたようです。」

私は暇を請おうと立ち上がって少しよろめいた。

「ファラミア…？」

エオメル殿に抱きかかえられた私は嗚咽を漏らしていた。…ぼろぼろだ。思った以上に飲んでいたのだろう。

「ファラミア…。」

エオメル殿の体を押してドアへもたれる。見上げた先には義理の兄の心配げな顔が。

「今は…放っておいて下さい。すみません…おやすみなさい。」

後ろ手で開けたドアから、しかし出ることは出来なかった。明確な意図を持ってのばされた腕で。今度はしっかりとエオメル殿に抱きしめられていたからだ。

「…離してください。あなたを巻き込むわけにはいかない。」

「離さない。巻き込んで構わない。私は弱くはないぞ？ファラミア。」

力強い腕に抱きこまれて眩暈がしそうだ。

「…これは私だけの問題です。」

頭の上からため息が聞こえる。

「アラゴルン殿も心配していらっしゃった。」

「…エレスサール王が…。」

悲しげに微笑まれる強い王をうらやましく思う。ミナス・ティリスの白い苗木を見つめる王。後ろからやさしく抱く兄の幻視を見て以来。私は父をよく思い出す。私を見てもくれなかったあの人を。今、私を抱くこの腕が。父のものであったら良いのに。抱き返したい。貪られたい。…傷つけられたい。どこまでも落ちて。溺れたい。そう…私は抱かれたいのだ。誰でもいい。どうせ父ではないのだから。ではなおさら。エオメル殿には…縋れない。

ひとりでに笑いが出た。己がひどくこっけいで。くっくっくっと笑った私をエオメル殿が不審顔で覗き込む。男を漁りに行けば私は満足なのだろうか。イシリアンの王でゴンドールの執政という立場ではそれが出来ようはずもない。涙はひいた。

「もう…大丈夫です。申し訳ありません。…離してください。」

エオメル殿の緩んだ腕から抜け出す。

「ファラミア。」

涙の跡を指で拭かれた。それを不思議な思いで見つめる。まるで恋人にでもするような優しい仕草だ。さぞ女性にお持てになることだろう。…口付けられた。そっと。

Eomer wiped the traces of my tears with his finger. I stare at them strangely. I think that acting like a gentle lover. I think he is very much loved by women. ... I had been kissed him. Gently.

「エオ…メル殿？」

"Eo...mer?"

何を。言葉は激しい口付けに飲み込まれる。舌を差し込まれ絡められる。つかまれた顎が痛い。嬉しい。体が喜んでいる。頭がしびれる。手がエオメル殿の腕をきつく握り締める。目を開けていられない。エオメル殿…何故？私の闇に…引きずられた？これ以上望んでしまう自分を笑う。だめだ。私は彼の厚い胸に手を押し当て体を離そうとする。彼の舌が私を貪る。それは欲望を持った動きで。

What? My words were swallowed up in his eager kisses. He put his tongue into my mouth, explore the inside. I felt a pain in my jaw grabbed by him. But I was happy. My body is happy. I feel a numbness in my head. I clench his hands tightly in my arms. I can't keep eyes open. Eomer...why? I dragged him into the darkness? I laugh at myself. I want him more and more. I want to feel him. No. I have my hands pressed against his thick chest and let go of his body. He devoured me with his tongue. It is a movement with a desire.

「…だめ…です。」

苦しい息の合間に言葉を搾り出す。流されたい。彼でなければ。

"... No."  
I managed to get a word in between painful breath. I want to be swept. I wish he was not this man.

「何故だめなのだ？…抱かれたいのだろう？」

男の劣情を誘うような顔でもしていたのだろうか。荒い息を吐きながら頷く。でも。

"It's no good why? ... you'll want to be someone?"  
What I had to look at man's lust invites. Exhale I nodded wildly. But.

「あなたにではない。」

"you are not."

「代わりで構わない。」

"I'm fine substitute."

「だめです。」

"No."

誰も。傷つけたくない。それぐらいなら。耐える。…いつまでも。

Nobody. I wish no one harm. Would you rather that. I endure. ... Forever.

「私は。今。あなたを抱きたい。ファラミア。」

"I... now. I want to feel you. I want to embrace you. Faramir."

濡れた唇を指でなぞられる。背筋が震える。

His fingers trace my wet lips. Shiver runs down my spine.

「ありがとうございます。抱かれてしまえばどれほど嬉しいか…。あなたには分かるまい。でもだめです。あなたは私の不安定さに引きずられているだけです。申し訳ありません…王よ。」

"Thank you. You don't know... How happy I am If you would embrace me. But I can't. You just have to be dragged my unstable. King ... I'm sorry. "

エオメル殿は少し目を開いたようだ。私は…彼を見ることも出来ずに今度こそ部屋を後にした。愛しい妻のもとへ向かう。…エオウィン。

私は。…一人。また眠れぬ夜を過ごす。今はなき父を思い出して。

I. ... I'm alone. I will not sleep today. Because I remembered my father died.

「ファラミア…。」

私の中へ嵐を引き起こして。彼は去っていった。あのままでは彼を抱いていた。妹の愛する夫を。不安定な自分に引きずられていると彼は言った。彼は…誰を求めている？アラゴルン殿か？いや。違うように思う。辛そうで。思わず抱きしめていた。いつも悲しげな目をしている。アラゴルン殿もそうだ。本当に苦しみを耐えてきた者の目。エオウィンでは手に負えない闇を持っている。どう…するべきだった？どうしたら彼は楽になれる？私がエオウィンの兄でなければ。彼は私に抱かれたのだろうか。…おそらくそうだろう。一度の快楽を共に出来なかったことを嘆くべきか。彼から大事にされていることを喜ぶべきか。喜ぶべきであろう。…しかしファラミア。あなたの闇は未解決のままだ。私にそれを見せることはもうないだろう。では。あなたは一体どうなるのだ？また一人、耐えられるのだろうか。

私にはうかがい知ることの出来ぬ闇に。

2. 二人だけの酒宴 Only two people Drinking 

(Aragorn&Faramir)

「少し痩せたようだ。ファラミア。どうしたのだ？」

「…王よ。お言葉。ありがとうございます。」

一緒に飲まないかと。王から直々にお誘いいただき断れるわけもない。話の内容は判る気がして気は進まなかったが。私も王に聞きたいことがあり。

「…元気ですよ？」

と一応断っておく。エレスサール王はにこりと笑われ優しげに見つめられる。ボロミアの。兄の話をうかがってよいかとお聞きすると。構わないと目を細められた。

「王は…兄とどういうご関係であられたのでしょうか？」

「私は、恋人だったと思っている。ボロミアがなんというかは分からぬが。」

少し頬を染められ口にされた。予想していた答えだが、あっさり言われて戸惑う。

「…どこが良かったのですか。あの兄の。」

「…目だろうか。…気が付いたらもう囚われていたのだよ。」

照れ隠しに美味い酒の杯を一舐めされる。なまめかしい。兄が王を愛した理由は良くわかる。強く美しく健気で愛らしい。この方に惹かれない者などいるのだろうか。あの兄のことだ。かなり強引なアプローチをしたのだろう。

「私と会う前のボロミアは…どんな若者であった？」

「強引で勇敢で欲しいものは何でも手に入れる感じです。」

私は少し苦い笑いを込めて告げた。…亡き父にも当てはまる言葉だと気づいて。

「そのままだな。」

王が嬉しそうに笑いながら言う。

「でも、高潔でした。世界を良くしようとしていた。」

「…そう、だ。だから。指輪につけこまれた。」

王の目が暗い陰りを帯びた…。王よ。

「ボロミアの意識は、次第に指輪の支配下に置かれていった。小さき人よりも人間のボロミアの意識はつけこみやすかったと見える。私にはそれをただ見ていることしかできなかった。…辛かったな。」

私は王の頬へ手を伸ばし撫でた。王が私を見つめる。

「ボロミアがボロミアであったから私は彼に惹かれた。彼が彼であったから指輪は彼を支配した。…ボロミアが死んだ悲しみを持って私はここへいる。彼が望んだように王となって。私は彼を忘れない。…決して。」

王は涙を流されない。ただ悲しげに言葉を紡がれるだけ。心の痛みが伝わってくる。頬を撫でていた私の手を握って、王が私ににっこり笑う。

「ファラミア。あなたにボロミアの話が出来て嬉しく思う。」

返す言葉は見つからない。王と兄の間に確かに存在する絆。それは…私と父との間にはなかった物だ。…うらやましい。また自分が不安定になっていくのが分かる。

「あなたは私にとっても弟のようなものだ。話をして楽になることもある…。私には話せるのではないかな？ファラミア。」

「私は…私は。亡き父を汚すことは出来ません。しかし…私は…。」

言葉は意味を成さずに溢れてきた。

「…デネソール候…か。」

"...oh..Denethor..."

「父と兄はそっくりです。強引で。欲しいものは全て手に入れる。そのくせ高潔で…臆病だ。」

私は拳を握り締めそれをずっと見ている。王の顔を見る勇気はない。臆病といった私の言葉に確かにとつぶやいて王は笑った。

「父は…私を欲していた。いつも。そういう目で見られた。…それを自分では決して認めなかった…。私はいつも兄と比べられ蔑まれ…。私は父に認められたかった…。王よ。認められるなら抱かれようと構わなかったのだ。戦えといわれれば戦った。死ねといわれれば喜んで死んだ。父は…私がそう思うことすら認めなかった…。」

私は。一体どうすればよかったのだ？この身を。存在すら否定されて。

「父が生きていれば父に…いやもう父はいない。だからこそ。どうすればいいか分からない。王と兄の絆をうらやましく思う。私は…。」

言葉にならない。優しい腕に抱きこまれる。背を撫でられる。泣いていたらしい。いい年をした男が。穏やかな声で王が言う。

「ファラミア。…デネソール候は、あなたが大切だったのだ。」

「違います。私を汚らわしいと思っていただけです。」

私の全てを否定していた父だ。そんな訳は、ない。

「…あなたはエオメルに抱かれなかった。」

"You aren't embraced from Eomer."

「…何故それを…。」

"Why you ... ... it."

王が私を優しく見つめる。

「一時の欲望に身を任せるのは信頼しているもの同士や家族の間では危険なことだ。いつ死ぬか分からぬ極限状態では違う。私とボロミアは…死と隣り合わせだったからこそ結ばれ得た。短い間に。そしてそれは残された私へ続く永遠のかせでもある。」

王は寂しげに笑う。

「あなたがエオメルを退けられたように。デネソール侯はあなたを退けたのだ。そして本当の自分をあなたへ見せることが出来ないまま…逝ってしまわれた。哀れな方だ。」

王の言葉を頭の中で繰り返しつぶやく。父は私を想って私を抱かなかった。私はエオメル殿に抱かれるわけにはいかなかった。大切だから。傷つけたくなかった。…父は…私を傷つけたくなかった…？

「…それでも。私は。それでも…私は父に抱かれたかった。」

王が頷く。ファラミア、と。髪を撫でられる。心地よい。目を閉じて。なされるままに感じる。

「私でよければ代わりに抱いて差し上げようか。」

と、笑って口を寄せられるので。私も笑って告げる。

「結構です。」

と。額に口を寄せられた。

「かわいいファラミアを変な男に抱かせたくないな。」

「変な男には引っかからないように気をつけます。…というか、兄は十分変な男だったと思うのですが。」

「確かに。変な男に引っかかったのは私か。まて。すると、デネソール侯も変な男だったということになるぞ。私たちは似たもの同士のようだね？」

王はおどけて私を見た。二人で吹き出した。私たちは久しぶりに腹のそこから笑った。

「…ありがとうございます。」

「また二人で語ってもよいかな？…ボロミアの話をしても。」

「もちろんです。」

ボロミア。あなたの愛した人は本当に素敵な人です。あなたがいない。代わりにはなれないけど寂しさを共有することは出来る。

Boromir. Your loved one is a really nice person. You aren't here anymore. I can't become your behalf. But I could be shared loneliness with king.

王が幸せでいられますように。

I pray to Gad for happiness of King.

3. 二人だけの酒宴 Only two people Drinking 

(Eomer/Faramir)

「これは一時の感情などではないぞ。ファラミア。」

「…エオメル殿。しかし、それは先日の私の…振る舞いのせいです。」

「そうだ。あなたを抱きしめたから。あなたを見つめて口付けたからだ。」

「…申し訳ありません。余計なことを考えさせてしまって…。」

「馬鹿をいうな。知る喜びを噛みしめている。…もっと欲しいと思っている。」

真剣な顔で告げられてなんと答えればいいか分からない。

「…それは…私も同じです。あなたに抱きしめられてしまった…。私は己の欲望を知りました。…でも、私はあなたの義弟です。どうしようもないでしょう？」

「妹への裏切りだと？欲しいのは体だけではない。心であり表情であり考えである。あなたも私も。もう既に捕らわれているだろう？」

エオメル殿の手が私の頬を撫でる。

「捕らわれる事は己の意識はどうにも出来ません。しかし、抱かれるかどうかを決めるのは自分です。私は…エオウィンを愛している。」

「知っている。ファラミア。だが、あなたは今、生きているのか？心の奥底の過去の亡霊に捕らわれ今にも消えてしまいそうではないか…。」

「エオメル…殿。」

エオメル殿の顔がぼやけるほど近くへ寄せられ、やさしく唇を合わされた。

Eomer was brought near his face to me. I saw his face blurred. His lips meet gently in my mouth.

「私を利用しろ。ファラミア。お互い王として領土を治める身。会えることも抱き合えることも多くはあるまい。私はあなたを抱いた思い出だけで生きていけるぞ？常に側にいられるわけではない。だが…あなたが欲しい。ファラミア。」

優しく見つめられ唇を指でなぞられる。

I was staring at Eomer tenderly. His finger traced my lips.

「エオメル…殿。あなたは私を抱けますか？…本当に？」

"Eomer... Can you have sex with me? ...Really?"

彼に伸ばそうとした腕をつかまれ、強く引き寄せられた。抱き込まれ答えはやさしい口付けで返された。頬が熱くなる。次第に激しくなるそれに懸命に応じながら、

薄く目を開けると鋭い視線に捉えられた…。体の芯が一気に熱を帯びる。恥ずかしさに少し暴れると名残惜しげに唇が離された。

He grabbed my arm outstretched. Then he pulled me tight. He hugged me tight. I just received from him a gentle kiss, instead of answers. Cheeks get hot. I opened my eyes thin, while I was kissing them as hard as more and more intense. I was trapped in his keen eyes ... A hot stretch at the core of the body. I am ashamed. I was a little violent acts. He released his lips from my lips with unsatisfactory feeling.

「…ファラミア…。かわいい…。」

"Faramir. ... ... ...you are cute."

「な…何を…。」

"What ... what ..."

赤い頬をまた包まれ口付けられる。エオメル殿の手が私の服を解いていく。素肌をまさぐられ合わせた口から甘い声が漏れる。くらくらする。ああ、エオメル殿…。金色の長い髪が肌をくすぐる。濡れた舌が肌を貼っていく。彼の体においた私の手が遠慮がちに彼に触れる。髪を撫で肩を背を。うれしくて。そっと確かめる。気づいた彼が笑って服を脱いだ。裸の男の体に触れ、ただ強く強く引き寄せる。しばらく動けなかった…。

「ファラミア。」

「…はい…。」

「泣いているぞ。」

「…すみません。」

涙を口で吸われる。体中を撫でられる。自由な手で彼の高ぶりに触れる。自分のそれとすり合わせる。包み込んで刺激する。

「…は…あ…」

エオメル殿の目が私を見つめる。

「…入れたいですか？」

「それは…もちろん。」

「…少しお待ちください…。」

私は自分の指を舐め濡らし後ろを探る。やったことはないが解さないと入るまい。そこを撫でさすり心を決めて指を差し入れる。

「…は…ぁ…」

エオメル殿がそんな私を興味深げに見ている。彼の手でうつ伏せにされ、腰を高く持ち上げられた。差し入れた私の指に濡れた舌を感じた。

「あ…だめです。…あなたがそんな事をせずとも…。」

私の高ぶりを手で刺激しながら後ろを嘗め回される。いつの間にか私の指は引き抜かれ、代わってエオメル殿の指が深く浅く私を抉る。私は体を空いた手で支える間もなく背を震わせて達した。

「…は…あ…すみません…。」

震えながら言う。優しく背を撫でられる。恥ずかしくて顔が上げられない。

「馬鹿。私がしたくてしているのだ。…顔を見せてくれぬのか？」

「…エオメル殿…。こんな顔をみてどうするおつもりですか？」

「ファラミアはかわいい。」

何をおっしゃるのか。頬が赤くなる。恥ずかしさを振り切って顔を上げる。

「あの…。あの…入れてください。まだ、あなたが…。」

こんな体でよければ。抱いて欲しい。エオメル殿の首をおずおずと引き寄せて口付ける。彼の高ぶりを私の後ろへ導く。

「いいのか?」

私は首を傾げる。…エオメル殿が少し苦しそうに見える。

「本当に私でよいのか？ファラミア。」

私は。少し目を見開いた。エオメル…殿。抱き寄せた腕に力を込めた。

「エオメル…。あなたが欲しい。他の誰でもない。あなたが私を抱いてくれる事が嬉しいです。…父よりも。」

「ファラミア…。」

嬉しそうに笑ったエオメル殿が私に口付ける。私の中へ体を進める。少しの痛みを伴って。私は嬉しさに喘ぐ。

そうして二人。果てるまで深く深く交わった。

ファラミアの体を後ろから抱きこむように寝ていた。柔らかな栗色の髪が鼻をくすぐる。静かな寝息を聞いて心が安らぐ。いつまでもこのままでいたいものだ。起こすに忍びないがそろそろ夜が明ける。温もりから少し離れて背を撫でる。昨夜は無理をさせたと思う。傷を付けていないか心配で、そっと後ろへ指を這わす。つい先程まで私を受け入れていた場所は、まだ柔らかく指を飲み込む。身じろぎをしたファラミアを起こさぬようそっと探って指を抜く。つめた息を吐かれ、また火が付きそうになる自分を押しとどめる。欲しいのは体だけではないからだ。血が出ていないことを確認してほっとする。

あなたが欲しいと言われ喜んだ。彼の闇は父君だったと教えられた。父に抱かれたかった。認められたかったと。可愛いファラミア。抱き込む手に力を込める。代わりでよい。あなたが楽になるなら。髪に口付け足を絡める。首筋に口付ける。

ファラミア。愛している。手をそっとつかまれ口付けられた。

「…エオメル…。私も…ですよ…？」

掠れた声が手にかかる。小さな呟きは肌を震わせファラミアに伝えられたらしい。おはようと首筋に口をおいたまま告げる。…実はどういう顔をすればよいのか分からない。利用しろといったのは私だ。しかし、私はこの手を離せない。知らなかった頃には戻れない。本当にこの思い出だけで生きていけるのか…？じっとしたままの私にファラミアの不安げな声が問う。

「…後悔しているのですか…？私を…抱いたことを。」

「馬鹿な…。」

私は隠しようもない己の高ぶりをファラミアの腰に擦り付ける。

「我ながら恥ずかしい。キリがない。」

背を向けたままのファラミアの頬が赤くなる。後ろに回されたファラミアの手が私を捉え愛しげに撫でる。

「…して下さい。」

「だめだ。少し腫れている。傷つけたくない。」

「…体など…。心があなたを欲しがっています。」

「ファラミア…。」

ファラミアを上に向かせ顔を覗き込む。色の薄い目に映っているのは紛れもなく私だった。ファラミアの腕が私の首を引き寄せる。柔らかく口付けられる。

「父の代わりなどではありませんよ？エオメル…。」

「ファラミア…。」

深く口付けていた。息も奪うほどに。ファラミアの手が私の背をきつく抱きしめる。お互いの高ぶりをすり合わせてお互いを見つめあいながら吐き出した。

「…立てません…。」

ファラミアが情けない声をあげる。

「痛むのか？」

「…いえ。あの…おそらく、良すぎて腰が抜けているのだと…。」

赤い顔をしたファラミアが言う。私は笑って額に唇を落とす。

「もったいないが、目の毒だ。早く隠してしまおう。」

ファラミアの着衣を手伝う。着せるたびに口付けをしながら。服を着ているのにファラミアの視線が私を追うだけでため息がでる。目じりが赤く濡れているからか？

「あなたも目の毒です。手伝いたいのですが。」

早く隠してください。と目を逸らされた。笑いながら服を身につける。

「朝食をいただいたらゴンドールへ戻ります。また…必ず。」

「ファラミア…。また…。」

言葉は続かない。名残惜しげに指だけを絡めて日が昇る様を二人で見ていた。

「美しいですね。…エオメル殿。」

意味深な笑みを宿したファラミアが小さくつぶやく。

「…？どうしたファラミア。」

「いえ。お別れを寂しいと思っていないわけではないのです。ただ、私は…うれしい思い出というものが…あまりなくて。昨夜のことも今朝のことも。…夢の用に嬉しい時間だったと。あなたが隣にいるのに。今思い出して喜んでいたのですよ。」

ファラミアはおかしいですか？と首を傾げる。私はそんな彼に見ほれる。

「いいや。あなたの幸せな思い出の中に私がいることを嬉しく思うよ。」

本心からそう述べると。

「私もそう思います。」

ファラミアは本当に幸せそうに笑ったのだ。…昨夜から。いろんな表情の彼を見せられて惚れ直して。愛しく思っていたのに。これは…別格だった。いつも。彼にはこんな顔をしていて欲しいものだ。その顔をさせたのは…私だ。私の心の中も別れの辛さより幸せな記憶に満たされていく。

私たちは大丈夫だ。ファラミアの額に軽く口付ける。

愛してる。

We'll be all right. I lightly kiss the forehead of Faramir.

I love you.

幸せな笑みを湛えたファラミアも私の額に口付ける。

愛しています。

Faramir also kisses my forehead with a happy smile.

I love you, too.

Fin


End file.
